Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus system and method for the high speed coating of fibers, particularly in a tow of fibers, with polymer particles. In particular the present invention relates to a process wherein the fibers are coated in an elongated vertically oriented chamber using a countercurrent flow of an aerosolized powder.